Bloodthirsty Beauty
by MissSuckerPunch
Summary: After defeating her brother and taking the throne she has barely anything to keep her busy... well almost. Someone special decides to give her a visit and makes her life pure hell and almost heaven. And it turns out he may be the only thing that can save her from a dark damnation.


**Bloodthirsty Beauty**

** Shadow, the new Queen of Albion after defeating her brother and saving everyone from the darkness, now has bigger problems… two to be exact. First of all there's Reaver, who decides after the world was saved and times got better that he'd show her what a real man supposedly looks like. And secondly there's the Crawler, whom Shadow thought she killed along with her dearest friend Walter. The Crawler continues to haunt her dreams and is in need of a Queen of Darkness, and she fits the puzzle just too perfectly… it's not easy being bad and sexy.**

**Chapter One: Oh where oh where?**

She tapped her fingers against the cold stone of her throne; the emptiness not only ruined dinner, but also her appetite. Shadow, the now former Queen of Albion, had nothing to do. Without any true danger and threat hovering over her kingdom, there was no one to kill, no one to intimidate, and worst of all no one to talk to. She had the guards to whom made a poor excuse of a conversationalist, and she had her tamed wolf-dog Fang whom did everything she said to please her. The only thing that has kept her from dying of boredom was the mischievous secretive things she did every night at twelve midnight. Though she was a benevolent ruler and everyone in Albion loved her, she was still tainted with a need to kill. The sirens call of blood had her wrapped around its finger just like the mercenaries and her good friend Saker, and that's why she secretly became one… a mercenary.

Her tapping ceased when one of her guards burst through the doors, almost making her jump from the unexpected noise, "Your majesty, you have a visitor," Her faced lightened up, "Who is it?" "He asked me that you come see for yourself… he wishes it to be a surprise." _**Well this must be something worth seeing, **_she thought as a smirk formed upon her face. "Very well…" She arose from her seat and headed for the front door, thick heels echoing around her, to greet this so called "surprise visitor".

Reaver tapped his cane in impatience, this woman was hard to visit or get a hold of. _**Surely she could have at least called off her insufferable henchmen who nip at my heels. **_He turned to observe the guards whose rifles were pointed directly at him, and if there was one reason why, he could guess it was because none of them trusted him; not after Logan's reign. The doors began to open and Reaver's attention quickly snapped towards it. As she stepped out, he could tell just by looking at her that everyman in Albion must be wrapped around her finger just by her looks… he was starting to get movement towards his front to which he attempted to hide beneath his white robe.

Her hair was barely dropping below her shoulders, black, choppy and straight with good taste and it matched perfectly with her lushes' personality. Her lips as pink as a rose petal and her skin a beautiful color, not pasty white but not chocolate brown; a nice tan if you will. Her eyes were a medium gray with strands of silver that seemed to shimmer if you stared long enough, and her body… oh that must have been a demon to any man. She had smooth voluminous curves that seemed to bend any man in their own manner, and breasts large enough to feed and family of twelve, but all of that beauty was painted on with various tattoos that only added to it. Her upper chest and top breasts, her full arms, her right upper thigh, her upper back, lower back and lower stomach were all covered in black tattoos. Reaver's excitement could barely be contained, last time he saw her she was wearing a masquerade dress and mask and he couldn't see her, but now…

He cleared his throat with a bit of a stutter, his excitement could barely be contained, "My Queen, my darling, my beautiful angelic saint… did you miss me my dear girl?" Her expression did not change, she was unamused. "Oh Reaver, what an, *sigh*, unexpected surprise. Please…" She unwillingly motioned him to follow; she was definitely going to need to sit down to have whatever head-aching sex-filled conversation he was going to slap her with. They walked up the stairs and headed for the throne room, neither said a word on the way there. "So, what brings you to my castle at this ungodly hour of the night, you aren't attempting to bed me are you? Because I assure you your lust-filled charms won't work on me." "Oh my darling you hurt me deeply, truly! I would _never _do such a thing to Albion's wonderful and benevolent Queen! Although if you offered I would certainly and most definitely have to agree…" His undressing eyes wandered past her face and down her neck towards the two largest lumps of bare breast he'd ever laid eyes on… even the great Bessie could have competition! She rolled her eyes, he hadn't changed a bit; still a malevolent pervert. But she had to admit he did have the devilish looks that could deceive her had they not met in the manner in which they did. "Reaver, please at least try to keep your eyes above my chest this time. Last time we were in the same room together, which no doubt was right here, you were less focused on the arguments at hand and more focused on my chest. Try to act like you have some dignity." "Oh darling why do you torture me, why do you insist on shoving every beautiful aspect of you right in front of me? If you really didn't want me to look then you shouldn't dress in that devious little outfit of yours which, if I may, looks like you don't plan on staying here long. Now where oh where do you plan on wandering off this late in the night, hmm?" She bit down on her lip and looked over towards the clock, **eleven forty five.** "Um, that's none of your concern. Shouldn't you be whipping you servants and bedding three women at a time right now?" He chuckled at the thought, "Ah my dear that would be what I had planned but instead I came to see you, how noble of me hmm?" I raised an eyebrow, "You may have your nobles and followers fooled but you can't fool me honey. Your handsome features seem to have every woman falling head over heels for you." "Well I can't say all women but-… handsome features you say?" The Queens eyes widened, _**What did I say? **_She shook the thought out of her head, "Never mind that now, it's getting late don't you think?" His smile could only grow wider, "Oh but of course! You need your beauty rest and as do I. I shall see you bright and early in tomorrow morning!" She stuttered at the thought, "Whoa wait tomorrow morning? What on earth are you talking about?"


End file.
